Aftermath of iCarly flashback
by SeddieBenett
Summary: a chapter that fits somewhere in between chapter 3 and 4 of 'Aftermath of iCarly' - Freddie's M rated Flashback of their break-up night.


**Author Note: This is a little excerpt that couldn't be included in the original story of 'The Aftermath of iCarly'. I wrote it but since this has things that would be rated M, it didn't feel right to include it (as the original is rated T). I think this would come between chapter's three and four - as it is the flashback from the night of Freddie and Sam's break up ... the events leading up to it. If you know what I mean.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE AFTERMATH OF iCARLY<strong>_

_**Chapter 3.5 - Freddie's Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Freddie lay back, hands behind his head, staring up at his ceiling through the darkness. A flashback filtered through the corners of his mind.<p>

It was a couple of years ago now...

_There was no reason for them to stay together if neither one of them felt anything special. Like fireworks... or just some sparks. That's what Carly said to Sam earlier - before she went ahead and kissed Freddie at a school lock-in. It was intense, and fun. At least that's what Freddie had told her moments before._

_Where were they now? Between make-out sessions. Or what would be their last make-out session before breaking up at midnight. And what was it about midnight, anyway?_

_She had never looked so beautiful. Not that he'd ever tell her to her face. That would be an idiotic move on his part. His hands cupped her face and her eyes met his with bright expectation and readiness. Perhaps something Freddie, himself, had been dreaming of since he'd hit puberty. _

_"It's kind of a shame we're ending things." Sam whispered. Her honesty caught him completely off guard. _

_For the first time that he'd known Samantha Puckett, she was actually being honest with him. It showed that perhaps maybe she had inexplicable feelings for him, and not that he'd admit it out loud, perhaps he would regret ending things. Long story short, she was right. It was a shame they were breaking up. At midnight. _

_One thing crossed his mind as she reached around and kissed his lips gently. Perhaps she was being a little more gentle because she knew he was hurting. _

_"Sam...have you ever..." he started to say but was cut off by her response. _

_"No, never." She replied, quickly. "Wait... you mean..."_

_"Yeah, I do mean that. Would you consider us to-" He watched her eyes widen. Scared? That wasn't like Sam at all. _

_It was a little while before he got his final answer. He waited with baited breath. She took a deep breath and looked him right in the face, no embarrassment or shame._

_"I wouldn't say no."  
><em>

_T__hat wasn't exactly a 'yes' response. But then again, it wasn't a 'no' either. Her answer, like everything about her, wasn't absolute. Besides, he thought, if they were to do something so intimate... would they be breaking the rules of ending a relationship? Unless it was just a "one time" thing. He saw Sam's face fall ever so slightly. _

_"What's wrong?" Freddie asked, softly. _

_"Since we're breaking up," she said, even softer. "And never speaking of it again... maybe...we could..."_

_"If you think it's right," he replied. He now noticed the embarrassment crossing her face, and really he hadn't seen the girl so flustered before. It was becoming reality. _

_"Of course it's just to get it over with." _

_He almost laughed at the deja vu. Sam laughed with him. When they shared there first kiss together, they had promised one another the same thing. Also to go right back to hating each other as soon as it was over. But this was a whole other ball-game. It wasn't as though you could have sex and then forget about it. _

_Freddie sighed. Sam looked at him. _

_"If we do this," said the boy, being all logical and sensible. _

_"If we do this," repeats the girl. _

_"You can't tell Carly," they both say at the same time. As they agree with one another, Sam is turning around and straddling Freddie's legs. _

_Sam pulls his head towards hers and kisses him fully on the mouth. Freddie slides his fingers through her blonde curls and tries to not think about afterwards and enjoy the present. Here and now, was this gorgeous girl ready to give him his first true experience that he'll most likely never forget. Despite their promise of it being a "one time thing" and "not telling anyone" ... he couldn't shake the feeling of keeping this memory locked up and cherished forever. Hopeless romantic. _

_Freddie slides her shirt up over her head, breaking the kiss for a second and then resuming the same passionate embrace. Sam reaches down and unbuckles his belt quickly and unzips his jeans. They both unbutton his shirt and help her pull her pants off completely. All whilst still glued together. _

_Finally they are completely naked, still not venturing into unknown territory. Although, Freddie was admiring Sam's nakedness - as they hadn't seen each other without clothes before now. She wasn't blushing. He was though. _

_"You're beautiful," he whispered, into her ear. _

_"You're still a dork," she giggled. He couldn't help but smile. _

_He wasn't sure what he was doing, and he could tell that she was way out of her comfort zone. She liked to take charge... but here she was, allowing him to be in control of it all. _

_"Just do it, Fredward," she hissed. _

_"I don't want to hurt you though," he said. _

_"Don't be an idiot. You can't hurt me."_

_Freddie cringed and went for it. Sam screamed as he entered her for the very first time. It was the first time that he'd heard the girl scream. They thrusted about on Freddie's bed, not really sure if they were doing it right. or even what they were meant to be doing. Their legs were tangled in the galaxy wars bedsheets, and with one another. Her hair, as long as it was, really should have been tied up - it was going in his mouth. The sweat made their skin slippery. It was messy. It was awkward, especially as Freddie came before Sam did. It was oh so clumsy. It felt wrong... but at the same time, it was kind of enjoyable. _

_They were having sex with each other. And the world didn't end. Which surprised Freddie. It still does. _

_It was finally over. They lay there, on the single bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, panting, sweating and hearts pounding at the rate of a hundred and twenty miles an hour. Good thing that this was never to happen again, though Freddie. He cringed yet again. The thought of never having Sam again, hurt like hell. _

_"Sam..." he was about to admit it. But the moment she looked him in the eye, he stopped himself. _

_"What, Frednub?" Only she could insult him, still, after having sex for the first time. Only Sam Puckett. _

_"How was I?" _

_His arm was wrapped around her waist. He was holding her close. Sam laughed at his question. He was seeking her approval for sex. It was definitely laughable. _

_"Just alright," she replied, looking at him with a cheeky grin on her face. Some things never change. _

_"That's offensive!" He wasn't really offended, since he knew by now, she was joking. "But seriously...?"_

_"The best I've ever had." ...and she kissed him for one last time. "But now, it's all over. So... thanks. I guess."_

_Despite the fact that it was the only time she'd ever engaged in sex, he took the compliment. Since those were quite rare. Freddie could feel disappointment wash over him, and he somehow knew that Sam could see it on his face. He turned his head, so she wouldn't look at him. It's not like they'd never see one another again. They'd still have to hang around each other for Carly's sake. Yeah, he thought. Carly needed them both around. _

_"I..." he began. _

_"No, don't say it." Sam cut him off, putting her hand up to his mouth. Their eyes did the rest of the talking. _

The flashback fluttered away as quick as it came.

Freddie smiled at the memory, but still felt a pang of guilt for not ever revealing how he really felt about him and Sam breaking up. But Carly was right. After all, you can't force something that isn't meant to be, such as a blossoming friendship into a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.

But since when did Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson have a "blossoming" friendship?


End file.
